And The World Stood Still
by MsMKT86
Summary: 10 years after Finn and Rachel split up after some time in NYC, he returns. Seeing him again, Rachel hopes to rekindle what they once had. Is a Finchel reunion in the cards or has Finn moved on? - Set in the DON'T FORGET ME universe. You don't have to read DFM in order to enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you are a Rachel/Finchel stan and you clicked this story, please heed my warning and hit the back button now. This is not the story for you. **

**I don't want any hate filled reviews about how your feefees are hurt because of the way I'm writing the characters. **

**HEED MY WARNING!**

**Everyone else...thank you so much for reading. Alert, favorite and as always REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

I stepped out into the brisk New York air ready to start my day. It started just like any other day. I woke up alone, had my usual breakfast, made my usual morning call to my dads. When I got outside the building, it felt different. Like today was going to be different. I walked a few blocks when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rachel, where are you?" the frantic voice of Kurt Hummel said on the other end.

"I'm on my way, Kurt. Calm down. I'll get the coffee and be there soon." I said trying to calm my friend down.

"Ok. Hurry up!" Kurt said. "Oh and Rachel I have to tell you something. I hope you'll be ok but..."

"Kurt? Hello?" I said into the phone. When I looked at it I saw the call was lost. I didn't bother calling him back. With my head down, and my feet moving quickly toward the nearest Starbucks I began to text Kurt. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled to the person I ran directly into without taking a second look.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice said. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't turn to confirm that it was actually who I thought.

"Finn?" I whispered. I was suddenly having trouble breathing. I just stood there, with my back to him gripping my phone.

"Are you going to look at me?" he asked. He was closer now. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. I was met with a large smile that reached his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi." I said trying to collect myself even though my insides were like a tsunami.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. My show is coming to the end of it's run so I've already got a few auditions lined up." I said, trying to keep myself from getting lost in his eyes.

"Oh that's cool. So where were you headed?"

"Uh, Starbucks." I said. Why was I getting flustered? It's been ten years since I'd seen him. This shouldn't be weird. "I should go."

"Oh, well I can come with." he suggested. He started down the street in the opposite direction he was walking. I didn't move. The shock was still real. "Rachel, you coming?" he called out to me. I turned and joined him and we began to walk.

"How have you been, Finn?" I asked, trying to sound causal.

"Great actually. A lot of new stuff going on. I'm just really happy, you know." Finn said smiling at me.

"Yeah. That's great." I said. He held the door to the coffee shop open for me. As he read the board, my cell vibrated. It was a text from Kurt.

_"Hurry Rach. Got important news."_ the text read.

_"If it's about Finn, I'm ahead of you."_ I text back rolling my eyes.

_"Are you alright?"_ I could feel Kurt's concern in the typed words.

_"Yes. At Starbucks. Be over later."_ I answered. I slide my phone back into my purse and we stepped up the counter.

"Uh a Grande Pike Place Roast and a Tall Green Tea Latte." Finn said to the barista.

"I could have gotten mine." I speak up.

"Nah. It's cool. I got it." he said with a sweet smile. I smiled and grabbed a table. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was checking my hair and make up so I pulled out my phone. When I saw him coming with the drinks I put it away.

"Thank you." I said taking my latte. "So what are you doing here?"

"Uh." he said looking confused. "Having coffee with you." he said with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"No. I meant in New York." I said, unable to contain my chuckle.

"Oh. Well Kurt lives here." he answered. I tried not to let my friendly smile falter when he made no mention of me.

"That's sweet of you to visit him. I know how much you don't like the city." I answered before taking a sip of my latte.

"I never said I didn't like the city." he responded quietly. I didn't say anything. My mind was being flooded with memories of the past.

_"Rachel we really need to talk." Finn said grabbing my hand as I walked into the apartment. _

_ "What about?" I asked._

_ "You." Finn said quietly._

_ "What? What about me?" I asked, trying to hide the worry in my voice._

_ "Look Rachel, I'm going home." Finn stated. He wasn't looking me in the eye._

_ "To visit?" I asked trying to make him look at me._

_ "No. For good." he answered, finally looking at me. _

_ "What? Why?" I asked snatching my hand away from him. The anger building in my body._

_ "Being here, it's changed you Rachel. You don't care about me or us being together as a couple. All you care about is your stupid college friends." Finn yelled._

_ "I'm making connections, Finn. I need these people for my career." I shouted back to him. "You don't get it!"_

_ "No, you don't get it!" Finn roared. "What you promised me wouldn't happen when we left Lima is exactly what's happening!"_

_ "What are you talking about?" I questioned him, folding my arms across my chest._

_ "You promised me that I wouldn't just be your "trophy boyfriend", but that's all I am to you. You show me off to your NYADA friends." Finn said, lowering his voice. "Look, I'm just going to go." He turned away from me and headed toward the door. I hadn't noticed his bags by the door when I first came in._

_ "So that's it? You're just going to leave." I said, standing in the middle of my living room._

_ "Yeah. I'll call you." he said without looking at me. He didn't say anything else. When he closed the door behind him the sound echoed through the apartment. _

"Rachel? You ok?" I heard present day Finn's voice break into my memory.

"What? Yes, I'm fine." I said with a small smile. "I'm sorry Finn."

"What for?"he asked.

"For not treating you better." I said quietly.

"It's fine Rach. It was a bad time for both of us. We thought we could make it work, but we couldn't. No need to be sorry. It's the past." Finn answered grabbing my hand. I let out a deep sigh as I felt sparks when his hand touched mine.

"Um, what are you doing now?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be getting something for Kurt, but I can't remember what." Finn said with a laugh. "So, I'm just gonna head back over there. You wanna share a cab?"

"Sure." I said. We grabbed our drinks and went outside to hail a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank everyone for reading. I'm updating this again because I already had this chapter done. I hope you guys enjoy it. REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**There are 2 OCs in this chapter. They will be in the remainder.**

**Evianna-She is based on my sister. (She loves Finn/Cory) On FFnet she's Princess976 and on Tumblr she is purple-prom-dreams.**

**Ok. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey you guys finally made it." Kurt said opening the door for us. Finn allowed me to enter first. "In the kitchen now." Kurt whispered in my ear when he hugged me. I removed my coat and entered the kitchen. "Hey, is something wrong? You're baking." I said when he joined me.

"Are you ok, Rachel?" Kurt asked. I could see the concern in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"I'm fine. Why? What's going on Kurt?" I asked trying to hide my anxiousness.

"Oh Rachel." he said embracing me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you leaving Blaine for me?" I teased, but he didn't laugh. He just hugged me tighter.

"Hey Kurt." Finn called from the large living room. "Where's Blaine?"

"Out." he answered. "Rachel I'll be right back." Kurt said leaving me standing confused in the kitchen. I checked the oven and the souffle smelled amazing. As I sat at the island Kurt returned.

"So what's going on?" I asked as Kurt busied himself.

"What did you and Finn talk about?" he asked not looking at me.

"Um, we exchanged pleasantries and talked a little bit about the past. It was nothing Kurt. It was a fifteen minute conversation." I explained, sticking my finger in the bowl of chocolate batter.

"So he didn't tell you?" Kurt said. This time he looked me in the eye. I returned his gaze and saw that the concern was still there.

"Tell me what?" I asked but before he could answer the front door opened.

"We're back." Blaine called through the house.

"We?" I asked. "Who was he with?" I leave the kitchen in time enough to see Finn kissing a dark skin woman on the lips. I grab my chest hoping that my lungs will start working again.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy." a small girl with honey colored skin said tugging on Finn's dark jeans. He picked her up and she hugged him. "Who's she?" she said pointing at me.

"That's Rachel." Finn answered carrying her over to me. He set her down in front of me. She wore a dark blue dress and a black pea coat. I figured she was short for her age. Her dark blue and black high top Jordans almost touching her black leggings with the lace at the bottoms. She had her dark brown hair in a long braid down her back with a black ribbon tied in a bow on the end. On top of head sat a metal tiara.

"Hi." she said sweetly extending her hand to me.

"Hello." I said shaking her little hand.

"I'm Princess Drizzy." she stated proudly. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. It's not very often that I'm in the presence of royalty." I said with a smile.

"Well my kingdom is far away from here, but Uncle Blaine said I get to come stay here in the summer time." she said merrily. "My mommy already said I could." she said pointing to the woman that was holding Finn's hand.

"That's great." I said.

"Hey Drizzy I think your Uncle Kurt is baking a chocolate cake." Finn said.

"Really?" she asked her father. "I gotta go Rachel. See ya later." she said waving as she ran toward the kitchen.

"She's beautiful. How old is she?" I said fighting back tears.

"Thanks. She's six. Uh Rachel Berry, this is Evianna." Finn said. "My wife." I inhaled sharply and shook her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rachel." Evianna said sweetly. "I think between Finn, Kurt and Blaine, I feel like I know you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. She hand long silky black hair, deep black eyes that looked almost purple. Beautiful chocolate skin and a body with curves, something I had always admired.

"Um, how long have you two been married?" I asked.

"Seven years." Evianna answered with a smile. I smiled back and walked toward a chair. I gripped the top of it tightly. I needed to get away.

"Excuse me." I said as I rushed passed them and into the bathroom. Once I locked the door, I fell to the floor and the tears poured. He's married. He has a daughter. I'm here alone. Why is this happening? Why didn't he tell me before? Why did he let me get ambushed like that? Why did he hold my hand in the Starbucks? Questions kept rushing to head. My face was hot and I couldn't stop the tears.

"Rachel?" I hear Kurt's voice outside the door but I can't answer him. "Come on hun. Open the door." I reach up and unlock the door. He comes in and shuts the door behind him. "Oh sweetie." he said joining me on the floor, placing his arms around me.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." I keep repeating, tears still streaming down my face.

"I told him to tell you a long time ago." Kurt muttered. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this." I was to wrapped up in emotions to say anything else. I just lay my head on Kurt's shoulder and cried. "What can I do for you?"

"Kick Finn in the balls." I said with a small laugh finally getting control of myself.

"I don't think his wife would approve." Kurt joked.

"Kurt, she's beautiful. How am I supposed to compete with that?" I said picking myself up off the floor and looking at my puffy face in the mirror.

"It's not a competition Rachel." Kurt said standing and looking at me.

"I know." I said quietly dabbing Kurt's face cream under my eyes. "And Drizzy is so cute." I said changing the subject.

"Her name is Samantha actually." Kurt said rolling his eyes as he checked himself out in the mirror. "Samantha Drizzle Hudson."

"Really? She let him name her that?" I asked shocked.

"He told her about everything that happened with Quinn and about the name and she thought it was cute, so they used it." Kurt explained. "Blaine calls her Little Sammy D."

"That's cute." I said. Everything that was coming to my head I tried to push away but I couldn't. Seeing Finn again made me realize just how much I missed and loved him. All these years I've been waiting for him to come back to me and now he was here and I had a chance to try and fight for him. I had to go for it right? I know it's wrong but is there really any wrong in this case? I mean alls fair in love and war right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry, but here is chapter 3. **

**Enjoy.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (they really do!)**

* * *

When Kurt and I exited the bathroom and went back into the living room we found Finn kissing her.

"Gross guys." Kurt teased.

"Sorry Kurtsy." Evianna said with smile as she pulled away from Finn. "It's all Finn's fault."

"Stop lying!" Finn laughed as he pulled her into his lap. "Don't believe this one. She's the worst kind of liar. She tells the truth." she giggled as he tickled her. It took everything I had not to slap her, but that wasn't apart of the plan. I had to play it cool.

"Here you go Rachel." a little voice said from below me. I looked down and I saw Drizzle holding a slice of chocolate cake out to me. "Uncle Blaine let me cut this one myself."

"Aww thank you." I said kneeling down and taking the cake from her. "I'll save it for after dinner ok."

"Ok." she said hugging me tightly. She released me and ran back to the kitchen.

"Drizzy really likes you." Finn said as I took a seat in the living room.

"That's good. She's really sweet." I said with a small smile. "Are you guys going to stay for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Well I am." Finn answered. "Evi and Drizzy are going back to Lima for a few days but they should be back on the actual day."

"Oh why is that?" I asked.

"My parents want to see Sammy for the holiday. They understand how important Kurt is to Finn so that's the compromise we came up with." Evianna answered.

"It's all very grown up isn't?" Blaine said joining us in the living room. "Kurt and I can't even compromise on whether or not to serve turkey or whether we should jump head first into the turducken craze."

"If we're voting I vote turkey." Evianna said raising her hand. "Turducken is not cool Blaine. Not cool."

"Everyone's eating it." Blaine said.

"And that doesn't strike you as weird?" she asked. She and Blaine continued to debate the pros and cons of turducken when Finn arose from the couch and approached my chair.

"Can I talk to you?" he said. I smiled and nodded yes and followed him into the dining room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." he blurted out.

"For what?"

"For not telling you about being married and Drizzy. I'm sorry." he said.

"It's ok. You didn't owe me any kind of update on your life." I said in a sweet voice.

"I'm really sorry Rach." Finn said as he wrapped me up in a hug. I returned his hug. I missed his arms around me. It felt like home. "I don't want this to be weird."

"No weirdness Finn." I said with a fake smile hoping that it covered my lie. There was a a boat load of weirdness but I would work through it to get Finn back. "So what are you going to do when Evianna and Drizzy go back to Lima?"

"Hang out here I guess." he answered.

"Well you know I live in New York too." I said smiling.

"I know I just thought you'd be busy. You know with your friends or your boyfriend." he said.

"No boyfriend and most of my friends don't live in the city." I answered. "It's just me."

"Well we can hang out. Catch up you know." he said with a smile. I nodded yes and smiled back.

"Dinner is served." Kurt said as he, Blaine and Evianna entered the dining room carrying dishes full of food.

XXXXXXX

Dinner was full of stories of our high school days and Finn's new life.

"Rachel and Mercedes had one of the best Diva-Offs the glee club had ever heard." Finn said. "They were amazing!"

"It was so much fun." I said. "Mercedes always had a way of challenging me to do better than my best."

"Yeah she's great like that." Evianna said with a smile. The smile dropped from Finn's face and he just stared down in his plate.

I looked at Kurt and Blaine but they refused to make eye contact. Evianna must not have noticed the awkwardness because she conintued talking.

"She is the best friend I've ever had. Ever since Mercedes, Quinn and Tina came into my life, I've learned what real friendship is." she said with a big smile, wiping a tear from her eye.

"That's great." I said quietly. Inside I was raging. Everyone knew about her. They befriended her. I can barely get these people to return my emails and they're her best friends. I'm not surprised really. They were all always jealous of me and my talent so of course they would flock toward someone who has no on the surface talent. I snapped out of my thoughts when Finn spoke.

"Yeah well I'm ready for dessert." he said.

"There is a chocolate souffle, chocolate cake and chocolate chip cookies." Kurt said.

"Just chocolate?" Blaine asked.

"Is there anything else." Kurt responded. Everyone laughed as Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and left to retrieve the desserts.

"I'm going to help him." I said. I followed Kurt to the kitchen and closed the door behind me. "Everyone loves her right?"

"What?" Kurt asked he hurried around the kitchen collecting plates, knives and flatware.

"Evianna. Everyone from the glee club loves her."

"Well Rach we've known her for about eight years. She's Finn's wife and she's apart of our family now." Kurt explained.

"I was just asking Kurt." I said as I picked up the cookies. "She seems really great."

"Rachel what's going on in your head?" Kurt inquired.

"What? Nothing." I lied. My mind was full of resentment. She managed to befriend people that I tried to get to like me for four years but I was always just solo grubbing Rachel Berry. It didn't matter if I had changed even a spec I was still the same girl to them. "I just remembered I left my slice of cake from Drizzy in the living room." I said as I pushed out of the kitchen door open.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank all you guys for your reviews and faves and alerts. It really means a lot. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because it's going to take a little planning out but it will be soon. So enjoy.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

'It's wrong to hate Evianna Rachel.' I kept telling myself as I let the hot water of my shower run over me. I know that it was wrong to hate her because I didn't know her that well but she has what I want. She's just one more person in Rachel Berry's life that's taken what you deserve.

"Maybe you're being a bit bitchy and over dramatic." I said aloud as I enter into the living room in my towel brushing my hair.

"Bitchy and over dramatic about what?" I hear Finn's voice say from behind me. I let out a scream and pull my towel closer to my body.

"Oh my god Finn! How'd you get in here?" I shouted.

"Kurt gave me the key." he said laughing. "Are you ok? Why are you so red?"

"I'm in a towel Finn. Just let me go get dressed." I said still pulling my towel, making sure my body was covered.

"Come on Rach. I've seen you more naked than that. Besides what's one boob between friends." he joked.

"Wow. You sound more and more like Noah all the time." I said rolling my eyes before going to my bedroom to get dressed.

XXXXX

"So what are you doing here?" I asked joining Finn on the couch.

"Well let's see. My girls are gone and I couldn't take one more discussion about pleated or rolled napkins." Finn answered.

"Ohh. Ok. Well what do you want to do?" I asked with a smile.

"Anything. I'm yours all day. Let's do it." He said returning my smile.

"Let's go to F.A.O. Schwartz." I said happily.

"Isn't that like a toy store?" Finn asked.

"No. It's not just a toy store. It's a world famous toy story. It's been in movies Finn." I said trying to convince him of the coolness of the place.

"I believe you Rachel, jut don't expect me to have fun." Finn said. I began to pout. "Trust me. I've been in my share of toy stores. They're all the same. I just don't want you to, you know think you had this great idea when it's not going to work."

"Let's go. You'll see." I said pulling him by the hand out of the apartment.

XXXXXX

"This is a toy store?" Finn asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice when we arrived.

"Yeah. I promise you it's fun." I said pulling him along. I started to see the boyish Finn that I loved so many years ago return as we explored the store. He was so amused at how there toys in there from when he was a child.

"Thanks for this Rachel." he said pulling me into a hug. He smelled like Cool Water and memories.

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to get your mind off being alone for a little while." I said into his chest.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back to my place. I still have some leftovers." I said. He smiled and I followed him out of the store.

XXXXX

"Rachel what are all of these DVDs?" Finn called from the living room.

"Which ones? I yell back.

"These ones in these pink cases." he said bringing a handful of them into the kitchen.

"Oh. Nothing." I said embarrassed.

"Tell me."

"It's really nothing." I said blushing.

"If you don't tell me I'm going to put one in." Finn said teasingly.

"They're old performances." I blurted out.

"Like from Broadway?" he asked.

"Uh no. McKinley." I whispered.

"The New Directions!" he said excitedly. "We've gotta watch them!" I gave him a big smile and I carried the trays of food into the living room.

"Put this one in." I said.

"Ok. Which one is this?" he asked.

"You'll see." I said sweetly. He joined me on the couch. I watched as he eyes grew large and began to tear up.

"This is...uh is...is..." he stammered fighting back tears. "This is Nationals. Our Senior year."

"Yeah. I watch this one a lot." I said quietly.

"I would to." he whispered, his eyes glued to the TV. "That was so amazing."

"I know. It was special. We were finally special." I said.

"You were always special Rach. You know that." Finn said looking at me.

"Yeah I guess." I said quietly, looking at the TV.

"Rachel." He said grabbing my hand. "You were special. You _are_ special."

"Finn..." I started but he stopped me.

"You know you are. All of your dreams came true Rachel. NYADA, New York, Broadway, being a star. It all happened." he said.

"Not all my dreams came true." I whispered. He squeezed my hand and gave me a sweet smile.

"I wasn't a dream. I was a familiarity." Finn said. I began to cry. He pulled me into his arms and tried to shush me and console me. "I didn't meant to hurt you."

"You didn't." I said wiping a tear from my eye. He gave me that classic Finn crooked smile and I couldn't make myself resist. I leaned up and kissed him. It felt like fireworks.

"Rachel what the hell are you doing?" Finn shouted, pushing me away from him.

"I thought...I just thought..." I began.

"You thought what? That because I was being nice to you and wanting to start our friendship over that it was ok to kiss me?" Finn yelled. He gathered his things and left.

XXXXXX

"Rachel what the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt yelled at me through the phone.

"I made a mistake." I said.

"You think? I told you that he was married." Kurt said angrily.

"I messed up Kurt. Ok? His wife doesn't have to know anything he doesn't want her to know." I said.

"Listen to me ok. This is probably going to make your sting of rejection worse but this is one of the reasons Finn decided not to invite you to his wedding." Kurt said.

"What?"

"You would have a made a scene in front of everyone attending if he had danced with you." Kurt said.

"Look Kurt, I told you. I made a mistake. I read the situation wrong and everything turned out wrong. You don't have to call me and lecture me at 9:30 in the morning. I'm not a little girl." I said rolling over in bed.

"Maybe when you stop acting like a little girl I would be able to stop treating you like one. We're not in high school anymore and Finn's not married in some project for some stupid class. This is real life and I'll be damned if I let _you_ get in the way of my brother being finally happy." Kurt said angrily before I heard the click.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the attention to the story guys. I appreciate it. This chapter is the being of the Rachel vs Evianna war. I hope you guys enjoy the shot heard round the world.**

**And always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"Hey." I said answering the phone. "I'm really glad you called Finn."

"Rachel don't talk. I need to say this." He said. I heard him take a deep breath. "Can we meet?"

"Yeah of course." I said confused.

"Can I come over?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Open the door." he said. I walked to the door and saw him standing there. His face was stressed.

"Come in." I said.

"Thanks." he said rushing past me. "Look Rachel I'm sorry." Finn said.

"For what?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Being a jerk yesterday." he said. "I know that it was probably my fault."

"Finn wait. I'm..."

"No wait I'm not done. Rachel, I'm not sure what I did or said yesterday but I did mean what I said you know. I do only want to be friends with you. I can only be friends with you." he said pacing.

"Finn I know." I said grabbing his arms stopping him.

"No you don't Rachel. You have no idea. I shouldn't even be here." Finn said looking me in the eye. "I know that I freaked out on you about kissing me but that didn't mean I wanted you to stop. Which is wrong and I know that."

"You didn't want me to stop?" I whispered.

"Do you remember when me and you were staking out Quinn and Sam in that motel?" Finn asked.

"Yeah."

"And I asked you about karma?"

"I remember."

"Well karma is going to get me back big time for this." Finn said sadly.

"No. No Finn, it'll be ok." I said.

"Rachel, look." he said taking a step away from me. "I'm going to tell Evianna about what happened. I can't keep it from her. I'm sorry."

"Finn are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked trying to sound concerned when on the inside I was excited. If he tells his wife she'll leave him and he and I will be able to get back together, but I have to play it cool. I have to let him do everything.

"Yes I'm sure. I can't keep something like this from her." he said. "She deserves to know. Listen, I just wanted to come over here and tell you that what happened yesterday isn't _ever_ going to happen again. I'll admit that it was surprisingly nice but I love my wife."

"I understand Finn. I want to say I'm sorry too." I said. "I know that I read our entire day wrong. I thought that there were signs where there weren't."

"It's fine Rachel, but there is something you need to understand alright. I'm not the same Finn you knew in high school. I'm not going to cheat. All that does is hurt people and Evi and Drizzy are the two most important people in my life. I'm never going to do anything to hurt them." he said sternly.

"I understand." I said quietly.

"I better go. I just had to say all of that." he said turning toward the door. "I really am sorry if I lead you on. You know that I wouldn't do that, not on purpose anyway."

"I know. It's ok. It was more my fault than yours anyway." I said holding the door open.

"Bye Rach." he said as I closed the door behind him.

XXXXXX

It had been a few days since my conversation with Finn. He wasn't answering my calls or my texts but I figured he was just stressing about telling his wife when she got back into town.

"I'm coming." I yelled to the person knocking on my door. "Evianna." I was surprised to see her. She wasn't due back in New York for another two days.

"Hi Rachel. May I come in?" she asked with a small smile.

"Sure." I said stepping aside allowing her in. She stepped in past me and when I turned after closing the door she was facing me. "How can I help you?"

"I'm going to be really brief ok. I know what happened between you and my husband." she began. "I understand how he could still have feelings for you, being high school sweethearts and all that but it was _one_ flash in the pan moment." she said in a serious tone. "That one kiss. That one mistake was not a suggestion or an invitation for you to actively pursue him."

"Evianna, I have no intention in pursuing Finn." I said trying to sound as convincing as I could.

"Rachel, I've known plenty of bitches like you. I know that you say one thing." she said taking a few steps until she was right in my face. "But in that dark, twisted, warped mind of yours you are plotting ways to get in between Finn and I."

"That's not true." I protested.

"It better not be Ms. Berry." she said taking a step back. "Because if I find out that it is the truth, the wrath that will rain down on you will be like nothing you have ever experienced." she said looking me square in the eye. "Do you understand sweetie?" she asked sweetly, brushing the hair off my shoulder.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good." she said with a sweet smile. "Because when it comes to preserving my marriage and my family," she said letting herself out of the apartment. "I'm ruthless." Those were the last words she said before shutting the door. I was in complete shock. What was I supposed to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

The banging at the door woke me up. I rolled out of bed and hurried to answer it.

"Really Berry?" Santana asked when I swung the door open.

"What?" I asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Apparently you learned nothing from me." Quinn said as she, Mercedes, Santana and Tina entered my apartment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shutting the door.

"Cut the bullshit Rachel. We all know you kissed Finn." Mercedes said.

"Yeah. What were you thinking?" Tina questioned.

"It just happened." I said brushing past my old friends. "I know it was a mistake."

"Do you?" Quinn asked.

"Yes of course I do." I said.

"You better be for real about that Berry because Evi doesn't play that shit." Mercedes stated.

"Yeah I got that feeling when she came over here a few days ago." I said flopping down on the couch, the other girls around me.

"Can I just ask why?" Tina asked. "Why would you kiss him?"

"I thought I saw signs. I just misread everything." I said quietly.

"Damn right you did." Santana said. "Honestly I'm surprised you're still standing."

"I don't understand."

"Let me tell you a little story, ok. Once upon a time in a little place on the wrong side of the tracks, a little place called Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana began. "Many, many years ago little girl named Evianna who had loaded parents moved to fair LHA. They moved next door the the Lopezes."

"You already knew Evianna?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't she go to McKinley?"

"Her parents sent her to Crawford County Day School." Santana answered.

"Oh. Well all of this is just a big misunderstanding." I said.

"It better be Rachel." Mercedes said.

"You guys don't have to keep saying that. It better be. It was. I made a mistake. Am I not allowed?" I asked indignantly.

"Rachel when you make a mistake terrible things happen." Tina said with a shrug. I just looked at her. That's wasn't the truth. People just always blew everything out of proportion.

"Look we just wanted to tell you that whatever game you're playing to just stop while you're ahead. It will only turn out badly." Mercedes said patting me on the arm.

"Yeah." Quinn said. "Anything that you _think_ you're feeling is definitely one-sided and it's not worth the blow up that will happen if you pursue them."

"I know all of that." I said. In fact, I did know all of that, but I also knew something that they didn't know. Finn was beginning to have feeling for me again an no matter what the girls, Kurt or Evianna said I was going to get back together with him.

"Good. Why don't you get dressed and we'll all head back over to Kurt and Blaine's." Mercedes said giving me a hug.

"Ok. I'll be ready soon."

XXXXX

When we got to Kurt and Blaine's we could hear the boys from outside.

"Finally!" Kurt said opening the door pulling us all inside. "There is way too much testosterone in here."

"Brittany's here." Santana said shrugging out of her coat.

"Who do you think started the arm wrestling contest?" Kurt said pointing to the living room as they walked by.

"That's my girl." Santana jokes.

"Hey Rachel." Sam called to me before I entered the kitchen with the rest of the girls.

"Hi." I said. "You look really good."

"Thanks." he said a light flush rushing to his cheeks as he stroked his beard and pushed his rectangle frame glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure." I said walking into the dining room with him. "What's up?"

"You gotta stop perusing Finn." he blurted out.

"So I'm assuming everyone knows." I said.

"Yeah so I'm telling you to stop." Sam said.

"I'm not perusing him. I made a mistake." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Rachel save that for someone who doesn't know you. You don't just give up on things. I saw you chase after Finn back in high school when he was with Quinn." Sam said. "I'm just saying that now things are different."

"Do you really think I'm that horrible?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"No, but your past speaks for itself." Sam said with a shrug. "Just back off ok."

"It's not even an issue." I said. He patted me on the shoulder and left me alone. Why couldn't they understand that I wasn't going to try to take Finn. I was just going to try to get him to see that he made the wrong choice. What was so wrong with that?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! A big thanks to all of you guys that have read this story. I've got two chapters today and I hope I'll be able to give you more soon.**

* * *

When I entered the kitchen all the girls were laughing and preparing dinner.

"What'd I miss?" I asked taking a seat beside Mercedes at the island.

"Quinn was just telling us how she stole her boyfriend from some girl." Mercedes said laughing.

"I didn't steal him." Quinn said playfully slapping Mercedes on the arm. "I merely pointed out that I would be the better choice."

"You stole him!" Mercedes and Santana said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"You can't steal a happy man." Kurt pointed out.

"Preach!" Sugar said throwing up a praise hand.

"Exactly." Quinn said with a chuckle. "I just saw what I wanted, planted seeds of doubt, which in a wacky turn of events turned out to be true, and waited for him to come to me."

"You stole that man. I don't care what ya'll say." Mercedes laughed.

"Oh my god." Tina said suddenly.

"What?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

"We are becoming our husbands." she said.

"Huh?" Santana said. "I don't think you guys can grow that part Tina."

"See?" Tina said. "Santana's loopy comment, Sugar with the preach and the praise hand and Mercedes with the ya'll." Everyone one roared with laughter.

"We need to get together more often." Mercedes said.

"Yeah all of us." Quinn said. "Where's Lauren?"

"Her and Puck each had a show but they should be here tomorrow for Thanksgiving." Kurt answered. "Evi should be back in a little while. Finn told her about this big ass bear at F.A.O. Schwartz that he had to order and it just came in."

"Why does your brother insist on buying my goddaughter stuffed animals that are taller than Rachel?" Mercedes teased.

"Hey!" I said. "Sugar's shorter than me."

"Not in my Loubs." Sugar said in a sing songy voice putting her foot on the table to show off her red soles.

"So who are you dating?" I asked Quinn.

"Craig Manning." she answered smiling.

"Wait. He's Canadian right?"

"Yeah. He lives in L.A. now though."

"That's cool. How'd you meet?" I asked.

"I was at an event and his girlfriend at the time, Elle Nash, was interviewing me." Quinn said. "That was actually the first time I told him that I thought she was cheating."

"Wait wait wait." Santana said. "You actually said to this guy, the first time meeting him, that you think his girlfriend is cheating."

"Not in so many words." Quinn said blushing. "Look, Craig and I started talking and it was like we had known each other for years. I've told him everything about my past and he's told me about his. There are no secrets between us."

"I understand that completely." Mercedes and Kurt said sweetly.

I knew what she meant too. Finn and I had always been attracted to each other. That's why he kissed me in the auditorium. We didn't have any secrets either. That's why I had to tell him about Puck and Quinn. It was the right thing to do and that's the way we'll get together again. I just have to find out Evianna's secrets and tell Finn. He'll be so grateful and see that I never had any secrets and he'll come back to me. I know it.

XXXXX

"Hello?" I heard Evianna answer her cell phone. "No, I'm at Finn's brother's." she said. Rachel had no idea who she was talking to but she was hoping that if she kept listening then she would find out. "I don't know." Evianna laughed. "We'll you know he's dumber than sand Ricky."

_'Ricky? Who is that?'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait to see you either." Evianna said smiling. Rachel covered her mouth to keep her gasp from escaping. "No of course I haven't told him. It'll be Christmas and Finn would freak." Evianna laughed.

_'I can't believe it!" _Ithought. _'She's cheating on Finn!'_

"Listen Ricky, it'll be better this way. No, let's just wait til Christmas."

_'I have to tell him. I can't let him get hurt on Christmas. It's his favorite holiday.'_

"Yeah alright. I love you too. I'll talk to you later." Evianna said ending the call and joining the rest of the group.

_'I have to figure out a way to tell Finn. I have to make sure that she doesn't hurt him. If he gets cheated on again he might just break. How should I break it to him? I have to be gentle but firm. I know that he won't believe me at first but I know that he'll see that I would never lie to him about something like this.'_

"Hey Rach." Finn said walking toward me.

"Hi Finn." I said smiling.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked searching his face.

"I'm great." Finn answered beaming.

"How are things? You know with your life?"

"Awesome. I have my wife, my baby girl and all my friends. This is definitely one of the best Thanksgivings I've ever had." he said.

"Am I counted as one of your friends?" I asked looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. I mean I know that I was mad and that, you know, what happened shouldn't have but it was partly my fault so I can't really be mad at you for getting mixed up about the whole thing." Finn said giving me a crooked smile.

"Good. That makes me happy."

"Good. You really shouldn't worry Rachel. I've forgiven people for doing a lot worse to me." Finn said glancing over at Puck and Quinn who were exchanging pictures of Beth.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Well I'll talk to you later." Finn said. I waved goodbye as he disappeared into the kitchen.

_'I have to do this right.' _I thought. _'There is a chance that he'll forgive her. I mean he forgave me and Quinn and we both cheated on him. But it's different this time right? I mean they're married. They have a family. Like Kurt said, this isn't high school it's real life and if I do this right then there is __no way that Finn will ever forgive her. She'll be gone and Finn and I can get back together and I can help him raise Drizzy when it's his turn to see her.'_ That thought brought a smile to my face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Finn, I need to talk to you." I said. I was going to wait until after dinner, but this was important.

"What's up Rach?" Finn asked. He was smiling at me and all of a sudden I couldn't do it. Not right now.

"Um not now." I said. "After dinner."

"Sure." he said leading me to the dining room. I felt all eyes on me. I figured it was because I followed Finn in.

"Hi Lauren. Puck." I said smiling, ignoring their stares.

"Hey Berry." Lauren said with a large fake smile.

"So is dinner ready yet?" Mercedes asked Blaine who was glancing down at his watch.

"I hope so." he said with another glance. "Oh and for those of you who were worried, we will be serving turkey."

"Good." Evianna, Santana and Mercedes said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Ya'll can laugh if you want to but Turducken looks and sounds creepy." Mercedes said. "Birds being stuffed into other birds is creepy."

"Preach." Artie said from the end of the table. Everyone laughed about that stupid Turducken. I just wanted dinner to be over. I needed to tell Finn about the phone call I heard Evianna on.

"Dinner is served." Kurt's chipper voice said as he pushed the door open he was holding a gigantic turkey.

Dinner was uneventful. Everyone laughed about memories of our old New Directions days and they all warmly welcomed Craig into their little group with open arms. Blaine was happy to have finally met Craig because he was such a big fan. I guess Craig is an ok musician if you like that kind of thing.

"You're being awfully quiet over there Rachel." Quinn said from across the table.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I said.

"Well ladies, Blaine and the boys are going to do the dishes, so if you'll follow me into the living room." Kurt said rising from his chair. All of the girls followed him but I hung back. I had to talk to Finn. He and I were the last two people in the dining room when I finally spoke.

"Finn."

"Oh that's right. What's up Rach?" he asked setting the dishes he was holding back on the table.

"I heard Evianna on the phone." I blurted out.

"So?"  
"With a man."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his jaw clenched.

"I heard her saying she could wait to see him and that you didn't need to know about it yet. I'm not sure if I heard a name but I think it might have been Ricky, I'm sorry I can't remember for sure but she called you stupid Finn. I had to tell you." I explained. He was completely silent. I grabbed his hand. He squeezed mine once and bolted from the room.

"You ok Finn?" I hear Evianna ask as I entered the living room.

"Don't talk to me." he said angrily.

"What?" Evianna asked confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kurt, thanks for dinner. I gotta go." Finn mutter as he pulled his coat on and bolted out of the apartment. Everyone's eyes were instantly on me.

"I blame Rachel." Santana said turning away from me.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure you did something." she said crossing her arms.

"Rachel come here." Kurt said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the empty dining room. "What the hell just happened?"

"Maybe you should be asking Finn and Evianna that." I said.

"I told you to back off."

"And I did."

"Then tell me why my brother just stormed out here and is probably going to ruin his life?" Kurt exploded.

"I can't." I said quietly.

"You need to go." Kurt said looking away from me.

"Kurt?"

"Get out Rachel." he said. "Now." I didn't speak again. I left the dining room, shrugged into my coat and left the apartment.

XXX

_I can't believe this. Wait, yes I can. I'm Finn Hudson, of course something like this happened. That's the story of my life. I get something good and for some reason the universe can't let me just be happy. I have to keep paying for the sins I committed in the past. _

_ The hardest part of all of this is that I thought that Evi was different. She wasn't Quinn where I never exactly knew where I stood and she wasn't Rachel where she controlled everything that I did because she had to make sure that I didn't do or say anything stupid. Evianna treated me like Finn. Flaws and all. I had never had that, so maybe all of this is my fault. I know the rules: Finn Hudson isn't allowed to have perfection._

"Mr. Hudson?" a voice said interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah." I said looking down at the girl behind the counter.

"Here's your credit card." she said with a smile, sliding the card back to me.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the card off the counter. "How long until take off?"

"Twenty-five minutes." she said said happily.

"Thank you." I said giving her a brief smile. I grabbed my things and took a seat. When I sat down I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said glumly.

"Finn are you ok?" Rachel's voice asked me on the other line.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm going back to Lima. Don't tell Kurt." I said.

"I don't he's talking to me, so that won't be a problem." she said. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up not giving her a chance to say goodbye.

Xxx

"What the hell are you doing here?" Burt asked when he opened the door.

"I needed to see you." I said inching past him into the house.

"Is this about what happened in New York?" he asked sitting in his recliner.

"Did Kurt call you?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"He shouldn't have done that."

"And you shouldn't have ran away."

"I didn't run away." I muttered. "I left because I heard something and I couldn't stay there anymore."

"What?"

"Evianna is cheating on me." I blurted out.

"How do you know?" Burt asked sitting up in his chair.

"Someone told me." I answered, twirling my thumbs.

"Yeah but Finn, how do _you_ know?"Burt asked.

"What?"

"You said someone told you but did you asked Evi about what you heard?"

"I don't need to ask her." I said. "It was an inevitably."

"Why do you say that?"

"Have you ever been in a situation where you know you should be constantly on your guard waiting for the other shoe to drop but you get blinded that other things and then the shoe finally drops and crushes you?"

"Yeah I have but I didn't run away from what was happening." Burt said. "When I was ten years old me and my buddy Enzo were next door neighbors and one day the most beautiful girl that either of us had seen up to that point moved into the house across the street. Naturally, she liked me." he said with a chuckle. "So me and this girl are dating, and after about a month or so Enzo just kinda disappeared. He didn't come over and he didn't call me anymore and he avoided me in school, so one day after school I went over to the girl's house and her mom told me that she wasn't home and that I shouldn't come back anymore. So obviously I was devastated. I went over to Enzo's to get some friendly comfort you know and when I get there she's in his living room watching TV and holding his hand." Burt said.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm not finished. Come to find out, Enzo was giving my girl cookies and inviting her over to his house everyday and they were dating behind my back." Burt explained. "So when he and I were about fifteen or sixteen, the exact same thing happened, except this time, the girl only dated me to get to Enzo."

"Well, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me and why are you still friends with that guy?" I asked.

" Because he married the second girl and I never let anyone get in between me and the people I loved. And I'm trying to tell you that you were talking about the other shoe dropping but what if something about this situation is different?"

"But it's not."

"But how do _you_ know that? You haven't talked to your wife." Burt said patting my leg. "I'm heading to bed." he said getting up. "You can stay here tonight but you need to go back to New York and work through your problems."

"Thanks Burt." I said.

"No problem Finn." he said with a smile. "I love you, son."

"Love you too, pop." I said with a crooked smile. Burt waved to me and headed upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam?" Caroline said as she stepped outside. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Caroline." he said looking out over the dark lawn.

"Are you sure? I mean that was really intense downstairs." she said stepping up beside him at the brick half wall of the car port.

"I'm ok." he said still not making eye contact with her. "Did you guys get your mom cleaned up?"

"Yeah, Cassie did it." she answered. "How long are you going to let that demon stay in my mom?"

"We're going to save her." Sam said finally looking at her.

"Really, because right now she's tied to a chair in a dirty ass basement dressed like a teenager with a demon inside of her." Caroline said angrily. "Oh and not to mention she has a knife wound in her shoulder."

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said his eyebrows in a tight, straight line.

"Then tell me why did you guys leave her down there?" she yelled.

"Exorcising a demon is a lot of work." he said. "We're doing the best we can."

"Then do better Sam. I need my mom."

"I just want to be careful. I don't know what Lily is doing to your mom. She might not be the same after and the knife _will_ kill her." Sam said looking at her.

"There's another way." she said, tears in her eyes. "I remember you telling me."

"There is, but..."

"But what?"

"Dean doesn't like it, remember?"

"Will it save my mom?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then do it." she said. "I don't give a shit about what Dean likes."

"I can't." he said quietly, looking away from her.

"Why not?" she said annoyed. "You just said it would save my mom."

"Caroline, please." Sam said.

"No, get down there and save her,Sam." she said pushing him.

"I can't Caroline. I can't."

"Why not? Tell me."

"Do you remember when you wanted to ask me about my blood?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah."

"It tasted different didn't it?"

"Yeah so what?"

"I have demon blood in me." he blurted out.

"What?" she asked looking at him wide eyed.

"It's a long story but that's why my blood tasted different."

"What does that have to do with the situation at hand?"

"I can save your mom with my mind...because of the demon blood." Sam explained.

"So it gives you superpowers or whatever?" she asked.

"Something like that." he said.

"So what?"

"You don't get it. I can't do this. I can't. Dean would kill me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't kill his brother for saving someone's life. That's stupid." Caroline said. "I'm begging you to do this, Sam. Please."

"Caroline as much as I want to, I can't. I'm out of practice anyway." Sam said, his eyes brimming with tears. "And Ruby is part of the reason I can't do what you're asking me." Caroline sighed.

"Who is that?" she asked as they watched a muscle car pull into the drive way.

"Shit." Sam said brushing past her.. "What are you doing here?" he asked as the driver got out of the car.

"I came to warn you." Ruby said.

"About what?" Sam asked as he watched Caroline walk toward them.

"Lilith is coming for here Lily." she said. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to bring her here."

"There wasn't another option." Sam said.

"Yes there was and you know it." Ruby said.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked once she was standing in front of the short dark hair woman.

"Ruby. Who are you, Barbie?" Ruby asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Caroline and you need to go." she said as she stepped in front of Sam. Ruby's eyes flashed from Caroline to Sam.

"Sam, if you need more. Call me. I'll try to meet you, but I'm getting out of this town." she said getting back into her car. "And you if you and your brother are smart, you'll do the same." she turned the engine over and sped out of the half moon driveway.

"That was Ruby?" Caroline asked turning to look at Sam.

"Yes." he answered his face tense. His lips in a tight line.

"Forget her." she said. "I need you to focus on my mom."

"Caroline, will you leave me alone?"

"What?" she asked shocked. "No! Not until you tell me how you're going to save my mom."

"Caroline!" Sam yelled. "Go inside and don't tell anyone that Ruby was here." she was so surprised that he was yelling at her. That his face was so intense. "GO!"

"Fine. Go to hell Sam!" she yelled as she ran back inside. When he heard the door slam shut, he ran to the blackness at the end of the driveway.

"What's going on with you and blondie?" Ruby asked as he closed the car door.

"Shut up Ruby. Just tell me what you heard." he said rolling his eyes.

"All I know, is that after Lilith heard that Lily got captured, she started heading straight here." Ruby said turning to face him.

"I can't leave town yet." Sam said.

"You have to pull Lily Sam."

"I can't do that."

"I know, you're getting flabby. You need to stay strong."

"You think I don't know that Ruby? You think I don't know that at the end of damn day all of this is going be to up to me?" Sam asked his voice angry. "I know what I have to do ok."

"Then suck it up and do it."

"Not until I have to. I don't need it."

"You don't think that Lilith coming to put your insides on the outside is a big enough deal to do it?" she asked. He kneaded his eyebrows together but remained silent. "I'm sorry Sammy. I know that this is hard for you to deal with but Lilith is not going to stop hunting you."

"I know." he said softly.

"You have to kill her Sam. You have to send Lily back to Hell and kill Lilith." she said caressing his cheek. "I have something for you." she reached down under her seat and pulled out a metal flask with a cursive R engraved on the front. "It's full. I know that the other one won't be enough and I want you to be ready."

"Thanks." he said taking the flask from her. "I better go."

"Be careful. Call me later. I'll let you know what I find out about Lilith." she said before pulling away. Sam watched her lights disappear. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the the long thin flask that Ruby had given him earlier. He place the larger one in the pocket and gripped the smaller one. He looked up toward the boarding house.

_"You don't have any other choice, Sam." _he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his hair. _"You know that Dean isn't strong enough and Lilith is on the war path. You need to be ready."_ he looked down at the the silver thing in his hand. He took a deep breath, unscrewed the lid and downed the thick liquid inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! 3 chapters today. There are maybe two chapters left. Maybe. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

In the weeks leading up to Christmas, Finn spent a lot of time with me. We would hang out in my apartment and watch TV or we would take walks in the now snow covered streets. It was just like before.

"Finn?" I asked one night as I was making our dinner.

"Yeah." he answered in the doorway.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've been quiet the past couple of days." I said.

"Just been thinking, you know." he replied with a crooked smile.

"Oh, are you getting nervous about going home?"

"No. Why should I be?" he asked.

"You shouldn't. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok with going." I said.

"Oh. Ok." he turned away from me. I watched him as he plopped into a chair in the living room. Finn had been very quiet for the past two weeks. Being with him was fun and I enjoyed it but he always looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't tell him what I wanted to tell him. I couldn't tell him that after Christmas, he can have all of his stuff shipped back here and we can even have some of Drizzy's stuff brought up here too. That after everything comes out that he and his daughter have a place with me. Rachel, the love of his life.

Xx

Something has been weird these past two weeks. I guess it could be the fact that deep down I think that maybe Puck was right. Maybe Rachel is to blame for what happened. I mean I don't know for sure what Evi's conversation was about. I never stopped to ask. I just "pulled a Finn".

Shit. Were Santana and Puck right? I mean should I have just gone over to Kurt and Blaine's and talked to her? I know that I let my pride get the best of me but why is what I feel never important to anyone? Ok so maybe this wasn't the right battle to pick but I feel like it's time to go home. I have to fix all of this. I have to figure out what in my life is real and what isn't.

"Rach." I said as I went to the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go home."

"I know. We're going next week." she said without looking at me.

"No. I mean right now. I'm going home to my wife." I said. She looked at me and her eyes were sad for a moment.

"Ok. I'll help you pack." she said wiping her hands off.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am Finn. If you're ready to go home, I can't keep you here, even if I want you to stay."

"I want a lot of things but I guess we're both going to have to be disappointed." I said my eyes meeting hers. I had wanted her to say something, anything that would help me figure out that what's real. I know that everyone is quick to blame Rachel but I know that she just wants me to be happy no matter what and I have always loved that about her. She gave me a weak smile and led me to the guestroom where I stayed and began helping me pack.

As we packed, whenever we would make eye contact she would give me a half smile. I needed her to just tell me what was hidden behind that smile. Was it something that would be the solution to all of my problems? Would it help me figure out what is going on with my wife? Is everything that I heard on Thanksgiving a lie or not? I know that that smile knew the truth but I also knew that I was never going to get that information. Not from Rachel.

Xxx

"Anybody here?" I called as I turned the key in front door of my home.

"Daddy!" Drizzy yelled as ran and jumped into my arms.

"Hey Drizz. Where's you mom?" I asked hugging her .

"The guestroom." she answered as I put her back on the floor. My eyes moved toward the sound coming from the bedroom upstairs. I took the stairs and I stepped in the doorway.

"Evianna, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched her make the bed in a room she never goes into.

"I was getting the room ready for my husband." she said not looking at me.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, he spent the last two weeks living somewhere else so I figure he's used to it, hence the guestroom." she said looking up at me.

"I'm sorry about that but I didn't really want to talk to you." I said.

"Well you know what Finn, that's too damn bad. We're in a marriage and you can't just run off like a silly little boy when you get bad news or whatever." she said her hands on her hips.

"Evi, you have no idea what I went through." I said entering into the room.

"What you...what you...are you serious Finn?" she shouted at me. "You weren't the one that had to explain to our daughter why her daddy didn't come home after Thanksgiving. You weren't the one that had to explain to the guys that the shop where the hell you've been this whole time."

"Do you think I was having a New York adventure?" I shouted back. "You don't think that it killed me to be away from Drizzy?"

"Apparently not bad enough to make you get your ass in gear and get back here. To your family."

"I had to think."

"Bullshit Finn. You left the fucking city and flew all the way home to talk to Dad." she said. "You did you're thinking. The next step was to talk to me about the situation but you didn't."

"Evianna, why don't you understand?"

"Because there is nothing to understand. I think that it's pretty cut and dry. You had a choice and you chose wrong and now you're sleeping in the guestroom." she said before leaving the room and leaving me all alone.

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
